Time Life (battybarney2014's version)
Time Life Video is a video/music company. Time Life had made episodes from Season 1, 2 and 3 of Barney & Friends as a collection series just for $9.99 only through the TV offer. Each month you would have gotten a new Time Life Video through the mail back in 1992-1995. A sheet of Barney stickers came with each VHS. Also, if you ordered the tapes with your credit card, you would have gotten a free Barney in Concert audio cassette. List of Barney & Friends episodes that released by Time Life Video Season 1 # Playing It Safe # Our Earth, Our Home # Alphabet Soup! # Caring Means Sharing # Be a Friend # Carnival of Numbers # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # My Family's Just Right for Me # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (even if it's already a part of the Barney's Colors & Shapes double pack) # Everyone is Special # Hop to It! # The Queen of Make-Believe # Down on Barney's Farm (which also released by Barney Home Video) # Four Seasons Day # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # What's That Shadow? # Practice Makes Music # When I Grow Up... # Hi, Neighbor! # Doctor Barney is Here! # Going Places! # I Just Love Bugs # A Camping We Will Go! # A World of Music # Oh, What a Day! # Hola, Mexico! Season 2 # Help Protect the Earth # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! (even if it's already a part of the Barney's Colors & Shapes double pack) # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # That's a Home to Me # It's Day Time, It's Night Time # Wild, Wild, West Barney! '''(which also released by Barney Home Video) # Winter's Wonderful # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # My Favorite Things # Stop, Look and Be Safe! (which also released by Barney Home Video as '''Barney's Fun with Safety) # There are Seven Days in a Week # Barney's Very Silly Day! '''(which also released by Barney Home Video) # I am a Fine Musician # '''Around the World We Go # 'Barney's Opposite Day '(which also released by Barney Home Video) # No Matter Where They Are Season 3 # Shawn & the Beanstalk # Room for Everyone # If the Shoe Fits... # Shopping for a Surprise! # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Classical Cleanup # A Welcome Home # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # At Home with Animals # Camera Safari # Gone Fishing! # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! Trivia * Despite the videos being numbered they weren't shipped in the exact order they're produced (I.E Playing It Safe was made first while Caring Means Sharing was the first one shipped) * Unlike the videos released by Barney Home Video, the Time Life releases include the funding credits.